waterdeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubrayle
Jubrayle "Dragonbane" Vishki (Zach) - Halfling Zhent Assassin Tyranny of Dragons A case of "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em", Jubrayle was part of a small time crime family, doing well, but muscled out once his father lost the backing of his patrons. By appearances an unassuming halfling clerk, Jubrayle is a skilled assassin and entrepreneur who fought, bought, and earned his way into a leadership position amoung the Waterdhavian Zhentarim. He was amoung the adventurers renown for the liberation of Skyreach Castle. Jubrayle has recently been in contact with the adventurers from Trollskull Manor in regards to their service to Renaer Neverember. Items Egon's silver skull - Egon Ivallson was a northern barbarian hero who lived a brief but eventful career as an adventurer. He is primarily remembered for his silver skull shaped totem which he carried in the sincere belief that it bestowed a protective ward on the hero who carried it. Upon his death the strength of Egon's belief infused the silver with a portion of the barbarian's spirit, granting it a limited sentience and a habit for periodically launching itself from it's owner into the path of oncoming blades, granting functionality similar to a wizard's shield. Background You are a low level operative of the Black Network. You can occasionally gain access to information and resources, and in return are expected to return these favours when you are needed. Your immediate superior is the gnome Jamna Gleamsilver, a skilled and self serving thief and liar The Black Network have become aware that the Cult of the Dragon is on the move, and they need to know the cult's plans so they can prevent them from interfering with the Zhentarim's own plans, plus perhaps taking advantage of plunder opportunities. Jamna received information that there was a raid imminent on the backwater of Greenest, and that the Network required you to travel to the town, gather whatever information you could, and maintain regular correspondence. While the "request" is non-negotiable, the Zhents always pay their operatives well, and you know you'll be handsomely rewarded for your service, on top of the ample opportunities for plunder that should arise. What you currently know about the raiders is that they seemed very disorganized and recently hired, with little recognition between individual groups. You are fairly confident that you could slip into the camp and boldly walk among them without arousing too much suspicion... at least for a time. You start the game with a stamped gold coin stamped that identifies you as a member of the Black Network. Up until this point your membership has been largely beneficial. Little has been expected of you, once or twice a year Jamna would contact you requesting some minor service or seemingly inconsequential piece of information. In return you've been making good money either through directly selling your services, or through using information gained to get one over your competition. Zhentarim Correspondence Entry 1 Jemna, have finished investigation of Cult of the Dragon in area near Greenest. Operation appears to have been combination recruiting/looting for objective still unknown, but local encampment definitely served as hatchery for black dragons. Harpers are taking an interest, and have hired me to report back on the activities and purposes of the camp. Would the Black Network benefit from feeding any information, true or otherwise, to Those Who Harp? Have earned uneasy trust of local adventurers. One may prove to be a valuable enforcer or brute squad seargent if she can be convinced to work for us. The other, unfortunately, appears to be tangled up with the do-gooders, as either a recruit or initiate. I may have the opportunity to infiltrate Harpers. Please advise as to whether to continue on current course or cut ties. PS: If any Zhents are operational in Elturel, a "chance encounter" with one of my former patrons, grateful for my excellent scribing services rendered, would go a long way to solidifying my cover; my traveling companions are growing suspicious of my abilities Entry 2 ''Jubrayle the Adventurer: ''Jubrayle wants to get to a major city and report in to the Lord's Alliance. He very dubiously is willing to leave the chest of silver with the bag of holding inside it, as he wants to travel light and fast, provided he gets to keep the key with him while he's gone. He wants to meet you at the giants' army as soon as possible. ''Jubrayle the Zhent: ''Jubrayle is obviously going to try to get in touch with the Zhentarum. He's leaving the locked chest of silver, but the bag of holding with all the platinum, gold, and 19,000 silver pieces is most definitely not in there. Depending on how his report to the Black Network goes, he might return, and will if ordered to. But he's of half a mind to invest his new seed capital in a quieter city and run his own mob, affiliated with and paying protection to the Zhents.